Hit Girl's In My Bedroom
by Makokam
Summary: Weeks after a chance encounter turned into the best night of his life, Todd discovers that lightning can strike twice.


_**Mako's Message: **In February of 2012 I wrote a MindyxTodd fic for Valentine's Day. It, as my ideas are wont to do, spiraled out into something larger. I started writing a continuation a few months later, but then left it. Recently, I decided to pick it up again because the story kept nagging at me. As I was writing it, I wondered if I should just make it a long one shot or do multiple chapters. And then I started wondering again if anybody would even be interested seeing as there are more MindyxChris fics than MindyxTodd fics. So, I reached a breaking point and decided to post what I have a pilot of sorts. If people like this, I'll continue it. If they don't, it stands on it's own. More or less._

_The story is based in, yet another, spin off /AU of Precocious Crush. This is only because, well, I have established OCs that just have a habit of showing up in my stories. Dave and Mindy's relationship is exactly what Mindy says it is. I guess you could say that's the spinning off point. If it's an issue, let me know and I'll see about fixing it._

_Anyway, here it is. Hope you enjoy, and if you want to see more don't forget to follow it._

* * *

Community college was not quite what Todd had expected. He wasn't really enjoying his classes, math was still kicking his ass, and his classmates... He heard college was supposed to be different. Better. But this was just like high-school all over again.

He hated it.

What else was he going to do though? He hadn't been able to get in anywhere better and he didn't want to spend his life working at McDonald's or whatever. Sure, Dave didn't seem to have any problems working at the ice cream shop, but that was most likely explained in one word. Riley.

Of course, both of them were also taking classes. Dave seemed to be breezing through his classes though. Just like he had the last two years of High-School.

And Marty...well, Marty was trying to go into business for himself. He'd never really understood it when he'd tried to explain what exactly it was he was doing though, but that just seemed to be par for the course.

He sighed as he finished his trudge home and opened the door.

He headed for the kitchen and opened the fridge, not really sure what he was looking for, and after a moment decided on an apple. As he turned and started toward his room, he noticed the newspaper on the kitchen table. There was a blurry picture of Hit Girl, with Kick-Ass. His mind went back to that night. The night he'd spent with her. The night she'd kissed him.

He hadn't seen her since. Of course, he hadn't seen her before that night either. He hadn't even seen much of Dave, Marty, or Mindy since then. It felt like a lifetime ago. It'd only been a little more than a month though. He could still remembered exactly how her lips felt pressed against his. Softer than he ever would have imagined and leaving the taste of cherry in his mouth.

He didn't think he'd ever be able to look at a stick of chapstick without thinking of her again.

She'd even smelled amazing. Like leather and metal and sweat and the night. It was what he'd expected her to smell like, but there had been another smell he hadn't been able to place. Something that blended the other smells together and softened them, almost making them feminine. It wasn't until a few days later, when his parents went out for a late valentine's day date, that he figured it out.

Baby powder.

Hit Girl used baby powder. It still amazed him. But it was just another memory for him to hold on to as long as he could.

Sighing, he set the paper back down and headed up to his room.

As soon as he opened the door, he tossed his bag through and onto the chair at his desk. Then he turned his eyes to his bed and he froze.

Hit Girl lay on his bed, head propped up on her hands and her feet kicking leisurely behind her, reading a comic that lay open in front of her. She turned her face towards him, smiled, and said, "Oh hey. I was wondering when you'd get home. Sorry about taking your comic out of the bag, I hadn't gotten to read that one yet and I was getting bored waiting and taking this casually isn't lessening the shock any is it?"

Todd hadn't moved and didn't respond to her, his brain still trying to get passed, "Hit Girl was laying on his bed."

"Todd?" Hit Girl said, leaning towards him, "Are you breathing?" She leaned in closer, both hands gripping the edge of the bed but not moving from it, "Todd! Breathe!"

Todd gasped for air.

Hit Girl sat back on her knees and chewed at her lip, "This was a bad idea," she said, not looking at him, "I shouldn't have come." She got up and made to leave out the window, grabbing a small backpack.

"No, wait," Todd said, as if he somehow had the power to command Hit Girl. Yet, miraculously, she stopped and waited, turning her head the slightest bit towards him. "Why are you here?"

Hit Girl sighed, "Because...I had fun with you. On Valentine's Day. And I thought maybe we could, ya know," she turned around fully, "pick up where we left off?"

Todd was completely stunned. Hit Girl...wanted to...what? Date him? ...make out? It took him a moment, but he finally managed to get his thoughts together, "Why me? I mean...you must have options. Kick-Ass-"

"Is my best friend. We're... We're too close to try to have a...ya know, romantic relationship." She turned aside and wrapped her arms around herself, "We've become just so...enmeshed with each other's lives. We're practically family. He's great, I love him, but..." she sighed, "It would be too weird. And if it went sour somehow... Honestly, sometimes I think the only reason we work so well is because we never tried anything." Then she abruptly turned to face him, "And that's my relationship with Kick-Ass. Is that going to be a problem?" she asked with more than a little steel in her voice.

"No," he said.

"Good," she said. She took a deep breath then continued, "If we do this, there are a few rules you have to follow." Whether she was waiting for him to or not, he nodded, and she continued, "First, I come to you. You do not try to find or contact me. This means that, for various reasons, there may very well be several days, weeks, maybe even a month, between my visits. Is this acceptable?"

Todd swallowed and said, "Yes."

"Second, you tell no one you have any sort of contact with me. Not even your closest friends. If I hear even a whisper of a rumor that Hit Girl might be seeing someone, you'll never see me again." She paused, staring into him hard, "Do you understand."

"I do."

"Good. Third, our relationship will exist only in this room. If by some chance we come across each other on the street or anywhere else, we act like we don't know each other. Do you understand?"

"I do."

"Fourth..." She closed her eyes for a moment before continuing, "I will only be visiting you in costume, and I will not be showing you what's behind this mask or under this wig. Are you okay with that?"

"Yes."

She closed her eyes, turned her face to the floor, and exhaled, then looked up fixed him with a gaze as hard as diamond, "I told you before and I will repeat it once now. I am a minor. Will this be a problem for you?"

Todd opened his mouth to answer, but then snapped it shut. He was going to say "no", but what if this was a test? Did she want to see if he was just some perv wanting to be with a young girl? Of course...she could be seventeen. Or thirteen. Maybe. But then he remembered her angry rant about people assuming she was a child...and then how she'd said people assumed there was no reason anyone would want to be with her except to get into her pants...

She didn't say anything about this relationship being physical though. Just... he took a gamble.

"No."

She immediately relaxed and her expression softened, "Now, as for your question, why you? Because you're a dork, which obviously I like," she said taking a step closer, "you're sweet," another step, "And you're actually pretty cute." She was right in front of him, barely any space between them. The top of her head only came up to his lips, so she had to tilt her head up to keep eye contact. Then she said, "So, the real question is, 'Why not you?'" and she reached up and put her arms around his neck and pulled him down for a kiss.

Cherries. Leather, metal, sweat. Baby powder.

It lasted longer than their first three kisses combined, but when she pulled away she didn't come back for another. Instead, she slid her hands down until they rested on his chest and tilted her head forward, leaning into his chin, "Mmmm...that was nice."

Then she abruptly stepped back and walked towards his bed. She pivoted mid step, taking the final two backwards and sitting on his bed, "So...uh, wanna read this comic with me?" she said, picking up the comic she'd been reading when he came in.

She suddenly seemed so nervous, so...not Hit Girl, that she actually seemed her age. Whatever that age was.

"Sure," he said, walking around to the other side of the bed as she scooted further up onto the bed and sat with her back against the headboard. He sat down and slid over next to her, "If you don't mind starting back at the beginning. I haven't gotten to read it yet either."


End file.
